Vivre et croire
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Aventures - Spoilers Episode 34] Shinddha Kory et Grunlek von Krayn n'en revenait pas. Et pourtant. Il était là, devant eux, vivant.


_BON-SOIR ! Un petit OS Thélthazar, parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait et que Bob m'a donné envie d'en écrire un dans la F.A.Q d'Aventures. Oui oui, en disant qu'on le shippait avec tout le monde et Bite. Sans la dernière chose. Parce que monsieur Lennon, je n'écris jamais de Yaoi. …. Oui, bon, la fic Crusoé c'était différent okay ? Et c'était de ta faute à toi et Fanta d'abord et de cette intro totalement Homo Gay Sex. Donc chut u_u Bonne lecture bande de fanboys et fangirls !_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriétés de leurs Youtubers et Streamers respectifs. L'univers d'Aventures appartient à notre Mahyar adoré et à Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans mon autorisation est interdite (et oui, c'est normal qu'elles se trouvent sur le forum du FBW mes cocos, c'est moi Myfanwi là bas x) ).

 **Note de l'auteur :** Thélthazar is life, Thélthazar is love. ET C'EST BIEN DU THELTHAZAR, PAS DU BALEO. Le dominant est toujours la première partie du ship. … Déduisez-en ce que vous voulez, j'dis ça, j'dis rien XDD (R'marque c'est la même chose dans l'Homo Gay Sex, c'est du Fanta/Bob et pas du B... Okay j'me tais, range cette hache Bob. XD). Oh, et oui, j'vous préviens, la pauvre petit Lennon va être le centre de beaucoup de mes fanfictions dans les semaines à venir :D

 **Spoilers :** Toujours quelques spoilers sur l'épisode 34. Et bientôt la saison 2 les cocos * **happy Myfanwi sounds***

 **VIVRE ET CROIRE**

« … Th... Théo? »

Grunlek et Shin restèrent un moment interdit, devant la personne à genoux au beau milieu de la route, exténué. Alors que les deux compères avaient repris la route deux heures plus tôt, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé entendre cette voix familière, hurler leurs noms, droit devant eux. Et pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Théo de Silverberg, le paladin de la Lumière, celui-là même que ses amis avaient pleuré trois mois plus tôt, alors que la montagne surplombant la Cité des Merveilles était en train de s'écrouler. Grunlek, qui était celui qui avait pris la parole s'avança doucement vers l'Inquisiteur.

Il avait changé, physiquement tout du moins. Il avait beaucoup maigri, au point de flotter dans son armure. Il semblait très fatigué, il avait des cernes horribles sous les yeux, qui alertèrent immédiatement son ami nain. Théo n'avait pas dû dormir depuis un bon moment. Le guerrier prit appui sur son épée, pour se relever, fit deux pas et s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, de longues heures plus tard, Théo était confortablement installé sur une couchette. Il avait mal à la tête, mais il se sentait incroyablement bien à la fois. En tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Shinddha, visiblement inquiet. Il lui serrait la main, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion s'apprêtant à disparaître.

« Grun' ? Il est réveillé, déclara calmement Shin. »

Bruit de casseroles. Théo releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir arriver Grunlek, un bol dans les mains. Shin aida son ami à s'asseoir, et notre paladin put enfin se remplir le ventre, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Bien vite, son regard se mit à chercher quelque chose. Et la question fatidique arriva.

« Il est où Bob ? Demanda t-il d'une voix faible. »

Grunlek et Shin semblèrent se crisper soudainement. Ils se lancèrent un regard, puis Grunlek décida de prendre la parole, face à la détresse de Shin' qui avait les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux.

« Il... Il est parti. Deux jours après ta mort. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour se poser. On a essayé de le retenir, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? S'interrogea Théo devant le silence de son ami. Ils lui cachaient de toute évidence quelque chose. »

Shin s'approcha, tout en déboutonnant sa cape. Théo haussa un sourcil en voyant un énorme bandage recouvrant en partie son torse et son ventre. Il le retira doucement, sans un mot, et ce que découvrit le paladin le laissa sans voix. Trois énormes marques, de griffes, étaient clairement visibles. Des énormes marques, qui n'avaient certainement pas été laissées par quelque chose d'humain.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès, murmura Shin. Quand... Quand il est revenu à lui et qu'il a vu ce qu'il m'avait fait, il est parti en courant dans la forêt. On l'a attendu pendant une semaine, il n'est pas revenu. Mais... Mais le problème, c'est qu'il l'a fait au milieu d'une ville. L'inquisition, elle le chasse. »

Théo termina sa soupe, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un possible endroit où il pourrait être. Et il n'en voyait qu'un seul, bien plus probable que les autres.

« Vous êtes retourné à la Cité des Merveilles ?

\- Non, répondit Shin. On... On s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Et Bob ? »

Grunlek baissa la tête.

« Bob a le cœur brisé Théo. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas réapparu... J'ai peur qu'il ait fait une grosse bêtise.

\- Dis pas de conneries, dit Théo, sur un ton légèrement agressif. C'est Bob, il s'en est remis. Il doit être en train de se bourrer la gueule dans une taverne.

\- Je suis sérieux Théo. Il n'était plus le même après ta mort.

\- On s'en va à la Cité des Merveilles, de suite, sonna Théo, en se relevant. »

Shin leva les yeux en l'air avant de lui donner un coup de main. Il s'en voulait atrocement, et si l'instinct de Théo était le bon, il était prêt à le suivre, peu importe l'état du paladin. Ils le montèrent sur un des deux chevaux acquis au marché un mois plus tôt. Ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas, pour essayer de retrouver Lumière, mais le cheval semblait avoir disparu.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qu'il restait de la Cité des Merveilles trois jours plus tard. Théo semblait aller mieux, mais plus ils approchaient de la destination, plus il semblait tendu. Tous craignaient de retrouver le corps sans vie du pyromage sur la tombe de leur ami. Un silence tomba sur le groupe alors qu'ils longeaient de vieilles carcasses d'araignées.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de la montagne, et Théo sentit son cœur se serrer. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était là, roulé en boule au pied de la tombe du paladin, serrant contre lui le bouclier. Il était dos à eux, et semblait profondément endormi. Shin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en le voyant légèrement remuer, l'espace d'un instant il avait vraiment crû qu'il était mort.

Théo descendit de cheval, et boitilla jusque lui. En s'approchant un peu plus près, il put l'entendre pleurer, dans son sommeil, marmonnant des « Désolé Théo ». Le guerrier s'accroupit doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule du mage qui se réveilla dans un sursaut. Son regard affolé chercha vite quelque chose pour se repérer, et la première chose qu'il croisa fut les yeux pétillants de Théo de Silverberg.

Il se figea, bouche bée. Puis sa main tremblante vint se coller contre sa joue. Et les larmes se mirent à couler, toute seule. Bob sauta au cou de Théo, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il se mit à pleurer, en l'insultant. Il ne savait même plus s'il était content ou s'il lui en voulait. Tout se mélanger dans sa tête.

« Tu m'as manqué tête de con, grogna Théo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Toi aussi. Toi aussi. »

Théo essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son ami. Bob se releva, puis fit volte-face, un détail important venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Il se tourna vers Shin et Grunlek, qui venaient de descendre de cheval à leur tour. Shin se jeta dans les bras du pyromage.

« Je t'en voulais pas Bob... Pourquoi t'es pas revenu ? Hein ? »

Bob se sentit affreusement coupable. Le cadet du groupe recula d'un pas, pour l'avoir yeux dans les yeux.

« Shin... Je... J'avais peur, c'est tout. J'ai cru que j't'avais tué, je voulais pas affronter le regard de Grunlek. Donc je suis parti, tout simplement.

\- Idiot.

\- Totalement. »

Ils se sourirent, puis Théo ramassa son bouclier.

« Eeeeeeeh ! T'as bavé dessus ! »

* * *

 _Ainsi se termine ce petit OS eheheh. Pas de morts, pas de sexe. C'est bon Bob ? XD J'peux retourner te torturer ? XDD J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Bisouilles !_


End file.
